Future Reborn
by Super Vegetarott
Summary: Seventeen and Eighteen find an opportunity to start their reign of terror anew when they discover Trunks about to travel to the past. Further enticed by the opportunity to kill Son Goku, the cyborg twins travel back to Age 764 to finish their ultimate objective. But have the cyborgs bitten off more than they can chew? Or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter I: Reboot

**Future Reborn Prologue - Reboot**

"Gosh, you don't know how proud of you I am for doing this." Bulma felt her eyes glimmer. With what, she wasn't sure. Happiness, sadness, fear, hope— all seemed to mend together as she realized her boy had grown up into something special. "You look so handsome, Trunks Briefs. I'm gonna miss you, son."

Trunks was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice Bulma handing him an odd capsule until it rested in his palm. "I guess… this is the antidote for Goku?"

Bulma nodded. "Do me a favor… don't drop it, okay? That was hard enough to get a hold of!"

Finding a sense of comfort in his mother's tone, Trunks smirked. "Right… okay. That should be the easy part." Before he left, he gave his mother one last look—realizing how far they had come in this desolate future, and just how little was left to go. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone," he teased, before realizing that his mother's eyes had left him.

"M-Mom? What's…"

Trunks followed her eyes and found his own agape not even a millisecond later.

* * *

"You're leaving us?" cut in a new, yet horrifyingly familiar, feminine voice.

"Well, that's disappointing."

* * *

As if out of nowhere, Androids Seventeen and Eighteen descended from the sky, the twin terrors' ice blue eyes sweeping over the bulging, horrified azure eyes of the Briefs. They looked at each other for a brief moment, smirking at one another.

"No!" Trunks balled his left fist, careful not to break the antidote in his right. "This wasn't the time… we should've waited until we knew a city was under attack!"

That made Eighteen chuckle to herself. "We both know your love of playing hero wouldn't let you do that." She noticed the odd contraption behind the duo, tilting her head as she did so. "Hmm… and just what is that? For the Briefs family, I'd have expected something more… flashy."

"Enough quips, Eighteen. The more flustered he gets, the less of a challenge he becomes." Seventeen seemed detached from the situation; his focus was more attuned toward the woman standing next to his rival. "Although I will say… I should have expected Bulma to be your mother, kid." Seventeen watched as the gracefully aging woman trembled where she stood. "It was the only way to explain your hair color." He narrowed his eyes. "Although… purple instead of blue… seems a little odd."

"E-Enough of this!" Trunks growled, turning Super Saiyan almost immediately. The wave of power generated by his ascension pushed Bulma back, an occurrence of which he was grateful for. The farther she got away from them, the better. "I don't have time to play with you, so just leave!"

"Play?" Eighteen smiled. "I wasn't aware that you were 'playing.' Because the way I see it, if you don't answer where you're planning on going…" She phased out of Trunks' vision, already having shoved Bulma down to the ground and placing a knee on her spine, eliciting a shriek of pain as she just _barely_ began to press down on her. "Your mommy might not be going with you."

"You monsters…" Trunks hissed, but remained motionless. Charging into battle recklessly was one thing, and he'd do it five hundred times over if it meant he could save even just one life. However, this was his mother's life on the line. He knew that if he didn't give into the androids' demands, they would just as easily kill her as they did Gohan and his father. "…What do you want to know?"

"T-Trunks—gaaaah!" Bulma cried out in pain as Eighteen pressed down harder on her spine, forcing her face into the ground and sending her into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Can't have you interrupting blondie, Bulma," Eighteen dryly remarked. Taking delight in Trunks' growls of pain, she looked back up at him. "So, feeling talkative yet?"

"It's… a time machine." Trunks hung his head in shame. 'I can't believe this happened… it was all supposed to be different…'

"You're kidding me." Seventeen had to admit he was intrigued. "I thought that stuff only existed in sci-fi movies."

"It did… until my mom made this one." Trunks' hair lost its Super Saiyan sheen, an act of submission on his part. He wanted to change the future, but no future was worth living through without his mother. "If you want it, it's yours. Just please… please leave her alone."

Eighteen scoffed. "What we want, we take. That was never the question. However…" She mulled over a few possibilities in her head. "I'll be generous. You tell me what we need to know about working this thing, and you and your precious little mother can live."

"Are you kidding me, Eighteen?" cut in Seventeen's voice. "We've spent the last few years hunting this kid down. He's been our last source of entertainment for a while now. And you're just going to give it up for a time machine?"

"Maybe you should start thinking with your head, brother," Eighteen scowled. "We could go back in time and hunt all the Z-Fighters down again if we wanted to. Every city we destroyed… waiting to be destroyed again. I'm _not_ going to blow this opportunity just because _you_ want to kill him."

* * *

She could tell from the surprise in his eyes that Trunks didn't expect to come out alive from all this. He was more than eager to show the androids every nook and cranny of the machine, Bulma's cries of desperation being silenced by her voice giving out on her. Honestly, Trunks seemed like a perfect gentleman as he lifted the cover to the machine, telling them the historical background of the date set in the machine.

"So, we get to test our strength against not only this Frieza guy… but Goku himself." Seventeen rubbed his hands in anticipation. "How interesting. I'm sure they're both weak by our standards, but perhaps that'll finally terminate that itch in my head to kill Son Goku."

"Speaking of Goku… take this." Trunks gave Seventeen the capsule he'd been holding for so long, feeling a shiver as he did it. Not only was he making non-violent contact with his father's killer, but he was doing it in order to doom another timeline—just to save his own. "It's… heart medicine. Time travel has its consequences… and who knows if he'll be suffering."

"That virus was what killed him here?" Eighteen asked inquisitively. When she saw Trunks nod, she scowled. "What a weakling. Even still, he's the only one that we have to kill. Wouldn't be much fun if he had a virus causing him to kick the bucket before we did." she smiled flirtatiously, almost if she was like a real girl that hadn't murdered more than half the world's populace. "Thanks for the tip."

"Y-You're welcome…" Trunks breathed out, hopping down from the machine with a shudder. Eighteen thought she noticed Trunks fiddle with the side of the machine for a split moment, but paid it no heed. This little brat wasn't worth worrying about anymore now that she had a whole new world to raze down with her brother.

Teasingly, she winked at the young man. "Have fun rebuilding. Maybe by the time we're done, we can get some more mileage out of this world!" The look of horror on his face indicated that he hadn't considered the possibility of them returning, and that was enough to carry the twins into unbridled laughter until they lifted off and disappeared into the timestream.

* * *

A dark smirk overcame Trunks' face. In their moment of arrogance, they hadn't seen him damage the fuel tank of the time machine. They would make it to the past with no problems, but there was no chance in hell they would ever be returning.

"It's finally over..." Trunks breathed out, walking on shaky legs back to the Capsule Corporation with his mother in his arms. "Maybe not the way I thought it would be, but we'll never have to worry about them ever again."

By the time he had set his mother down in her bed, he couldn't help but give a small smile of hope. "I know it's not the way you or Goku would've approved, mom... but our future is saved."

As he turned the light off and went to his own room for a well-deserved rest, he tried to keep his mind off how doomed the past was.

* * *

 _Well, I didn't see this coming!_ _2018 has been a very transformative year for me in a lot of ways, but I think that one of the most important things to me was remembering just how important creation(of any sort) was to me. I've been learning how to remix music, doing some video and photo editing… but I dunno man, there's something that I really missed with writing, and this particular story was one I've had in the back of my mind for a while now._

 _Being able to step away from this site for a while also allowed me to notice something: I always had divergences either prior to or starting at the Saiyan Saga. Truth be told, although I like both the Saiyan and Frieza arcs, I've always been way more interested in working with elements from the Cell and Buu arcs(and even in my story outlines, those were what I had the most passion for). One of my good friends SpiderLedgic(author of_ Half-Remembered Dream) _sort of helped encourage me to put this out after hearing this idea. But, truthfully, what made the final push for me to do so was reconnecting with an old friend named LucifVegeta, who after years of inactivity on the site also put out a piece of his own(which I encourage you to check out) in attempts to get back into prose writing._

 _With all of this said, I'd like to make a few things clear about the launch of this story:_

 _For one: I'm probably putting nowhere near as much time into writing this story as I did any of my others. FFN and interneting in general is basically at the bottom of the totem pole for me in terms of my priorities and hobbies, but creative writing is an important part of my life that I've unfortunately let go in the past two years. I want to be able to revisit it when I can do so, but I'm making no promises regarding the frequency of updates or the like. If you are even remotely interested in this story, I strongly recommend you follow it—it's not for the sake of analytics, but because this story could see weeks without updates, or three updates in three days' time. Really depends on my muse and availability—and even when I have the time to write, it doesn't necessarily mean that I will choose to use that time writing._

 _Second: My writing ability probably isn't exactly up to par in terms of the work I put out years ago, but to be honest… I'm really just here to write a story. I'm not exactly going to be spending too much time looking to make my writing "sharp" in comparison to before; I'm just looking to get some ideas on paper and be able to look back on a story that has been in the back of my mind for a while now._

 _Third: It should be said that there will probably be some creative liberties taken here and there, but deep down, man, this is just Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. Even Toriyama himself boosted Frieza and Android 17 to levels unseen before for the sake of the plot._

 _And finally, fourth: There's no shot this story goes beyond much farther than the Cell arc. There's no glory in stretching a story out just for the sake of it, so I'm aiming to write what I feel makes sense for this story and no more._

 _This is already getting too long(I had a bad habit for extensive A/Ns back in the day… seems I still do), but I think that about covers it! One of my favorite things about this site is connecting with my readers, so feel free to either leave me some feedback or even just message me about anything and I'd be happy to speak with you!_


	2. Chapter II: A New Game

**Game Saga – Part I: A New Game**

Throughout their travel through space and time, Eighteen found herself in an unusual situation. She wasn't used to being the more energetic twin; typically, she was far more reserved. Yet the stupors of time travel truly fascinated her, and she committed each second of this trip to memory.

Yet that was not all that was on her mind. "Just think, brother… in just a few minutes, we'll have access to a whole new world. A whole new population to wipe out." A smile crossed her face as she allowed her bloodlust to fully overcome her, something she hadn't done fully in quite a while. "Should we try killing them the same way? Or no, that'd be too easy…?" she continued to chatter on and on with a tone quite unlike her.

Meanwhile, her brother seemed to be paying it no heed. His attention was far more focused on the capsule in his hand. "…Hm. So if Goku had this, he'd actually have been around."

Eighteen took her eyes off the fantastic color scheme of the timestream to give her brother a brief concerned look. It was masked, however, by her usual callous self. "What's wrong, Seventeen? Are you afraid you would've lost to him?" she teased him.

"Pfft. Hardly. You seem to forget, I killed Vegeta all on my own, and he claimed he was stronger than Goku could have ever been." Seventeen couldn't help but maliciously grin at the battle he'd had with Vegeta. "Man, I'll never forget that look on his face when he knew he was about to die."

Though she wouldn't admit it, she felt more secure knowing that her brother was appearing to return to his normal self. "How do you know he was stronger than Goku? We both know that little man has a stupidly big ego."

Seventeen's smile faded, his expression hardening. "I don't need to know if he was blowing smoke, Eighteen," he remarked, reclining back into the seat. "Because I'll have my answer in a matter of minutes. Son Goku is mine to kill."

"What makes you think you get to fight him?" Eighteen quipped back, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. "You've been selfish when it comes to the good kills. You had Vegeta, Gohan—"

"—We shared that kill on Blondie," Seventeen quickly interrupted, now finally craning his head to look at Eighteen. "He became too big of a problem, so we nipped it in the bud."

"So you think you can just call dibs, Seventeen?" Her eyes narrowed at her brother. "This is a numbers deal. Maybe if I killed the purple-haired kid, you'd have a better bargaining chip."

"So why didn't you?" Seventeen coolly asked. "You even went as far as allowing him to live. I wouldn't have stopped you. I even suggested it."

"Because I'm thinking ahead, you idiot," the blonde snapped, "if you remember, I also said that we'd come back. There's no way the humans are going to resist rebuilding, which can give us another playground by the time we get back. Maybe we can even force the kid to teach us how to get more fuel."

"It'd be a never-ending plate of worlds to terrorize." Slowly, a sinisterly wide smile grew on Seventeen's face. "Y'know, sis, sometimes I don't tell you how much I love you."

"That's sweet," Eighteen smiled genuinely. Then, just as quickly, her beautiful visage slid into a cold hard scowl. "But Goku's still mine."

"Can't blame me for trying, can you?" Seventeen innocently raised his hands.

Eighteen let out an amused chuckle at that. "Guess I can't. You're smarter than I give you credit for."

"Care to strike a deal?" Seventeen offered, turning back to face the glass dome that separated them from the timestream. "I hate to admit it, but fighting Goku is something very important to me. So what's your price?"

"…really? Huh." Eighteen cupped her chin for a minute, giving it some serious thought. "It's been a while since I've had you at my mercy, brother. I think the last time was when you couldn't sweet-talk that cute shopkeeper girl."

"…how was I supposed to know that was her father I killed in front of her?"

"You're hopeless," Eighteen chuckled. "At least when I go after guys, I don't murder their loved ones at first. Anyways, I think I've got a good idea. How's about we get you a nice new set of clothes? I'm sick of your getup, and that ugly scarf."

Seventeen shuddered. Two decades of shopping experience with his sister stung worse than any physical damage that had been done to him in a fight. But, like anyone else, the male cyborg had his priorities. "Sure. Then you can take out Frieza. Besides, he'll be the one who shows up first if what that kid told us is true."

Teasingly, she wrapped an arm around her brother's neck, pulling him close. "Pleasure doing business with you, Seventeen. And you'll look so much cuter without this stupid scarf. Maybe you'll land the next shopkeeper you see."

Seventeen rolled his eyes, pushing his sister's arm away. "I should've just jacked this machine on my own and left you in our timeline."

"Without me, you'd fall apart. If we had done things your way, we'd be out of targets by now," Eighteen casually remarked. "And I think you know it."

"Maybe so," Seventeen acknowledged. Suddenly, a light began to shine through the seemingly-infinite expanse of the space-time realm, and he looked up at it eagerly. "But at the end of the day, all that matters is my shot at Son Goku. Not even time itself will stop me from killing him."

* * *

"So this is Earth. How quaint."

"Yes, how very quaint." A metallic tail crashed against the ground harshly. "It's fitting that the Super Saiyan should call such a puny planet home!"

"Honestly, Frieza…" the other voice sighed, slightly discontent, "we could have finished this simply from destroying the planet from space!"

"Father, that would spoil all the fun…" Frieza retorted, taking in the views of the rocky area he'd landed in. "I plan to savor my revenge. Every… little… bit…" He clenched his fist angrily. "It's his fault that I have this cybernetic body! He humiliated me! When Goku returns home, he will find everything he has ever known or loved in absolute ruin! He will know the wrath of Frieza!"

His father did not seem impressed. "Not that I don't love it here… but I still don't see why we can't destroy this pathetic mudball right now."

"Why father…" Frieza looked up to the towering figure next to him. "It was you who taught me the fine art of revenge, was it not? And I can think of no finer revenge than having none of his loved ones alive to welcome him home. Soldiers!"

On command, tens of soldiers neatly walked out of their ship in formation, stopping only behind the father-son duo and taking a kneeling stance. "Sir!" they all rejoiced, as one.

"I want you to begin your search for the Saiyan's pathetic friends. Once you find them, bring me their bodies. Or better yet, don't. It might be far more satisfying for me to squeeze the life out of them myself."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Frieza."

"H-huh?!" the Arcosian gasped. "Who dares to approach Lord Frieza unannounced?"

Two twins, practically identical in all but hair color and clothing, swooped down from the sky and landed opposite Frieza and his father. The black haired one wore an intrigued look on his face. "We do."

"God, that was so corny, Seventeen," the blonde haired one groaned. "Couldn't you have come up with anything better?"

"It's not often we get to play the role of dashing heroes, do we, Eighteen?" the one known as Seventeen responded. "You gotta take what you can get."

"Interesting… I don't seem to remember you from the Namek debacle." Frieza cupped his chin for a brief moment before smiling. "There's a chance you may not know what you're dealing with. Perhaps you should kneel before me and I'll reconsider killing you."

"We know enough about you to know that you're not welcome here. You'll ruin all the fun," Eighteen responded, placing a hand on her hip. "Seventeen, what's the deal now? We didn't account for this many other people."

"It appears to me that you believe you're in control of this situation," Frieza remarked casually. "You're lucky I don't want to sully my hands with such garbage. Soldier!" he gestured toward one of the green men behind him. "Remove them from my sight!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier bellowed in a deep baritone, stepping past Frieza and his father to look at the twins before him. "How adorable… neither of you look like you've trained a day in your life…" he tapped the side of his scouter, waiting for it to read their power levels.

"What's it say, commander?" asked another one of the soldiers. He grew a little disconcerted when said commander furrowed his brow in frustration. "C-Commander?"

"Odd… no reading whatsoever…" he grumbled. He cocked his blaster toward the twins. "Eh, it doesn't matter to me anyway. Lord Frieza doesn't pay me for numbers." With that he fired off his blast, cockily assuming their demise.

A large explosion rattled through the battlefield a moment later.

* * *

"We have to help them! We can't let more innocent people die!" Gohan shouted. He looked at the rest of the Z-Fighters, who seemed to have already accepted their demise. "I don't know about you, but I'm going!"

"Hmph! Idiot. Can't you tell that they're pulling the same stunt you used to hide from me?" Vegeta snarled. Even Piccolo nodded in agreement with him. "Look, they're hardly even scratched."

* * *

And Vegeta was right.

At the last possible moment, Eighteen had thrown up a barrier to protect her and her brother. She did not seem amused in the slightest. "Goddammit Seventeen, I thought you were taking them!"

"We never made an agreement. Though now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll take the taller guy with him."

"H-Hey!" the commander shouted, trying to expunge his inner fear, "t-that's King Cold you're talking to... Lord Frieza's father! Show some respect!"

"Huh. How interesting. The boy didn't mention that Frieza would be bringing his father." Seventeen looked at the taller of his foes, sizing him up. "I just hope he's a decent warmup."

"How dare you insult my father's power, you insignificant worm?!" Frieza hissed, clenching his metallic fist in fury.

"Now, now, Frieza… give the boy some slack." King Cold stepped forward, gesturing toward the male cyborg. He had opted to keep quiet this whole time in favor of sizing up the threat they had posed to him. "Not everyone has the pleasure of knowing who we are. It doesn't come as a surprise to me that the average person on this backwater planet fails to recognize our family name. However…" he smiled, almost politely. "I'm sure the women of your planet are far more cordial."

Seventeen couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry, but she might be worse than I am. Right, sis?"

"Honestly, I don't have it in me to trade quips with Goku's leftovers," Eighteen remarked, raising her fists to her hips carelessly. She hid a smirk at seeing Frieza's eyes bulge, but didn't let it show. "The poor little guy's already broken apart."

Frieza walked right up to the girl with no hesitation, pushing aside his commander. As he came to a stop, his ruby-red eyes staring down Eighteen's ice blue orbs, he scowled at her with a look that would've made half of the known universe corpse. His voice rumbled out of the bottom of his throat with an ominous chill. "How do you know of that vile Saiyan?"

In response, Eighteen narrowed her eyes—a gesture that would have terrified all of the remaining humans back in the future. "We have our own business with him. Business that requires you out of the way." Faster than Frieza could see, Eighteen gripped his arm and, in a graceful one-eighty pivot, hurled him toward his ship.

"Frieza!" Cold gaped at the agility of the seemingly pathetic woman before him, before that look contorted into pure anger. "How dare you touch my heir to the throne!" he kicked off toward his son's attacker, ready to kill, but found himself cut off at the pass by Seventeen's sneaker making a firm impact with the side of his cheek.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to interfere. If you want to fight my sister, you're going to have to go through me." Seventeen's eyes twinkled with mischief. "And just so you know, I won't go down so easily."

* * *

"Whoa!" Krillin gasped. "Did you see how easily those two managed to separate Frieza and his father?"

"It's… unreal!" Piccolo echoed Krillin's sentiments. "Could even Goku handle both of them like this?"

"Of course, you idiots! A Super Saiyan's might is above all!" Vegeta cut in, though he too found himself trying to figure out the origins behind these two mysterious newcomers. 'Just who are they? If these two punks held this much power, surely there would have been _something_ of note about them… just another reason why I need to attain the power of a Super Saiyan. These frauds cannot be allowed to disgrace my name!'

* * *

Eighteen watched with amusement as Frieza righted himself atop his ship, careful to avoid any harm being done to it. "Nice reflexes. For a second there I thought you were going to ruin your own ship."

Instead of verbally lashing out at his opponent, Frieza let out a deep breath. He opened his eyes again with an intense fervor. "I don't know who or what you are, but I will not be treated with such disrespect." He leapt off his ship and floated down with poise befitting of the emperor he was, a metallic CREAK indicating his landing. "You have two choices when it comes to repaying said disrespect—you may find me the people I am looking for, or you may die where you stand."

"Nice choice of words. You haven't made me move once," Eighteen casually remarked, brushing her hair out of her face. "So I'll give you a choice—one large blast, or lots of little ones?" A dark smile overcame her face. "The first one is a lot less painful."

Frieza didn't opt to give her an answer, instead choosing to speak with his fists. He raced toward the android with reckless intent, throwing a right cross that did, to his credit, connect with Eighteen's skull. She took a step back, slightly discombobulated, while the Arcosian let loose a haughty grin. "Made you move there."

The blonde's look of discomfort quickly transformed back into an icy smirk. "I can't sense power levels, so I had to measure you up for myself. You really are disappointing." With that, she teleported out of sight, leaving Frieza to snarl and disappear as well. They met shortly after in the air when their fists collided, sending a shockwave that rocked the ground and left a number of spectators in awe.

Of course, Eighteen had spotted them out of the corner of her eye. She felt it prudent to give her soon to be victims only the most violent demonstration of her power. 'Last time around, we were too quick. I think I'll take my time and enjoy this—huh?' She failed to notice Frieza rise above her and entrap her within an energy sphere, giving her a cruel smirk.

"You fell for it," he sweetly remarked, before pushing the ball forward with enough telekinetic force to send Eighteen flying into the ground, the sphere exploding almost immediately on impact. Having learned from his overconfidence against Goku, the tyrant soared down toward the crater with an energy sphere readied in his hand…

…only to be blasted back up into the sky by a pink flare of energy. Frieza let loose a string of curses before re-directing the blast to the side, destroying a nearby rock formation. He had little time to collect himself as a parry to the face came shortly after from Eighteen, which he managed to block with his one organic forearm. The tyrant attempted to lash out at the android with a kick, but that was neatly evaded by a simple tilt of Eighteen's head.

"Something wrong?" she dryly asked; the tyrant had no chance to answer her as she went for a hard headbutt that cracked open Frieza's remaining organic skull. A trail of indigo blood pooled down half of his face, covering his eye and leaving the blonde before him tinted in purple.

"What are you…?" Frieza murmured to himself, before he growled in frustration. "There is no way you are of the same race as that puny Earthling I killed back on Namek!"

Eighteen shrugged her shoulders. "I could tell you, but there's no point in telling a dead man anything of value."

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your sass!" Frieza lifted his right index finger, beginning to generate a massive amount of fiery energy in his single digit. He grinned horribly when his opponent seemed to actually be paying attention, her eyes widening. "I don't care—I'll let you all die in the vacuum of space! Goku will never be able to return back to his home world! HAHAHA—HUH?"

Following Eighteen's actual gaze led him to a sight so horrifying that not even a nightmare could produce it.

* * *

"He just…" Tien gaped.

"Killed him in one attack…" Yamcha breathed out.

* * *

King Cold's body laid sprawled out pathetically on the rocky earth, his head several meters away. All of his soldiers had already cleared the battlefield in fear, a fact that went mostly unacknowledged.

Meanwhile, a bored Seventeen looked back up at his sister and his latest murder's son, folding his arms. "C'mon, Eighteen! You're toying with the poor bastard; just kill him already!"

* * *

"M-my father…" Frieza was almost paralyzed with shock at seeing his father, leader of the Cold clan and empire, beheaded in such a pitiful fashion. All he could see now was that cocky little boy who thought he could _dare_ to cross his family and get away with it. "I'll snap your neck, you little twit!" Burning with rage, Frieza's muscles began to grow into his full power mode, and with a battle cry he launched down toward the cyborg with an intent to kill unlike any other he'd had before in his life.

* * *

Seventeen, only noticing the tyrant approaching him with seconds to spare, smirked deviously and erected a green barrier around himself. Frieza rammed against the teal sphere of energy with everything he had, roaring obscenities as he tried to break through the cyborg's shield with every ounce of energy he had. "Sorry, bud, but you're not the main attraction here."

* * *

Yet another huge explosion rocked the battlefield a moment later.

* * *

"It's too much!"

"I can't see!"

"Get down, Gohan!"

* * *

When the dust cleared, Seventeen lay on the ground, grunting in discomfort. His clothes were slightly torn, but he seemed otherwise hardly affected. "Eighteen… what the hell was that for?" Frieza lay just a few meters from him, unable to move any further from the intensity of the energy blast that his sister had fired at the both of them.

Eighteen landed neatly on the ground next to him, looking down at him with annoyance. "You don't get to hog all the fun, brother." Almost carelessly, she crossed her left arm over her right shoulder and fired a piercing finger ray that impaled Frieza's heart with such concentration that it killed him on impact. "This is just as much my world as it is yours, you know."

Seventeen stood up and got nose to nose with his sister. "Don't blame me! I _tried_ to hold back! That overgrown lizard was just _that_ weak!"

"You couldn't even let me enjoy fighting Frieza without you having to make it all about yourself!" Eighteen fired back, pushing her brother away from her. "I'm sick of this! Let me have Son Goku or else this isn't a fair deal!"

"What? No way!" Seventeen refused ardently. "We already made a deal on this! You can't just take it back now!"

* * *

"They're… bickering with each other…?" Piccolo couldn't believe what his eyes and ears were showing him. These two unbelievably powerful beings – who managed to dispatch of both Frieza and his father as if it were nothing to them – seemingly couldn't agree on anything. "And just what do they want with Goku?"

"Mister Piccolo, did they say something about my dad?" Gohan asked inquisitively. "Maybe he met them in space and knew he wouldn't make it back in time!"

"I don't like this…" Chiaotzu stammered. "Tien, they look scary!"

"We'll be fine, Chiaotzu. Even if we have to fight them, our plan hasn't changed. Much as I hate to say it, I'm actually glad we can count on Vegeta to help…"

His voice trailed off as he realized, in all the Z-Fighters' awe of watching the battle, Vegeta had disappeared.

* * *

"We made a deal! You still killed Frieza, didn't you?"

"You barely let me enjoy it!"

"So what? It was your choice to kill him when you did! I didn't stop you!"

"God, you're such a brat! You hog all the fun!"

They were so locked into their argument that they didn't see a man with spiked jet-black hair appear in front of them, his arms folded intensely. "Hey!" he barked, grabbing their combined attention. "I don't know who you are or how you defeated Frieza, but I want answers!"

Seventeen looked at the newcomer for a brief moment before snickering. "I didn't realize this was your preferred fashion sense, Vegeta. You almost looked better in that Saiyan armor of yours."

"H-How did you…?" Vegeta recoiled for a moment, before snarling. "Explain, you freaks!"

"Looks better than you, Seventeen. I actually kinda like pink on him; it makes him look kinda cute." Eighteen chuckled. The look of discomfort on Vegeta's face was all too worth the simple flirt. "But fine, you want answers? Well..."

"Your little buddy, Goku, is supposed to land here in about three hours," Seventeen cut in, visibly irritating his sister. "Though given how much time we spent horsing around with Frieza and his father, it might be a little sooner. We've wanted to fight him for a very long time."

"Then I suggest you wait your turn. Kakarot is my rival, and only I will be the one to defeat him!" Vegeta arrogantly pointed his thumb toward his chest.

"My, my… such overconfidence," Eighteen tucked her hair behind her ear. "If that's how you feel, then who am I to stop you?" the blonde woman turned toward her brother with an amused smirk. "I'll tell you what, brother. You can have Son Goku; I'll take Vegeta. Besides, if they're both going to go golden, then it's pretty much the same thing."

"Go golden? Do you mean… Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta questioned, astonished. "So you have met Kakarot before!"

"We haven't. We're just… very big fans," Seventeen coolly quipped. "But hey, if you're his rival, then I guess you should be a fair substitute," he remarked, feeling a sinister sense of déjà vu. "So go ahead, show us your blonde form."

The look on his face said it all. "Wait… you can't do it yet, can you?" Eighteen covered her mouth and giggled. "Seventeen, we might've come back a little too early. This won't even be a challenge."

"Yet?" Vegeta could feel his arm beginning to twitch with anger. "What the hell do you know about me?"

"Eighteen, I could care less," Seventeen responded, ignoring the prince before him. "My priority was fighting Son Goku and making sure he wasn't sick. Vegeta doesn't concern me."

That did it for the Saiyan prince; his violet aura burst to life around him. "You will not overlook the great Vegeta! I don't need to become a Super Saiyan to defeat a pair of cocky teenagers!"

Eighteen stepped forward, raising her fists to her hips with a small smirk. "You'd be lucky if you could beat one of us. And by the way, brother, get comfortable. Unlike Frieza, I plan on making this last quite a while."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading the second chapter of_ Future Reborn _! Not sure when the next update will be, considering I've been(and will only continue to be) busy, but writing Seventeen and Eighteen has been something I've wanted to do forever now._

 _A few of you might be disappointed with how quickly I dispatched of Frieza and Cold, but they were there to serve a purpose. Seventeen and Eighteen have literally no reason to feel threatened at any point given their prior experience, and are just treating this as another one of their sadistic games. I thought that counterbalanced nicely with Frieza's attempt at revenge and just how seriously he had taken his loss to Super Saiyan Goku._

 _As far as the upcoming Vegeta vs. Eighteen battle… well, we know Seventeen was able to dispatch of his Super Saiyan future self, so just how screwed is the prince now?_

 **-SuperWG: The androids learned that Trunks was leaving, and they were so sad that they couldn't bring themselves to let him go. They would have missed him too much. Lol.**

 **But they had him whipped in this one.**

I always liked to interpret the androids as having a general hatred for humanity, yes, but also treating those who could fight back against them as entertainment. I think it helps add to their sadism in a way to have them slightly invested in Gohan and Trunks, if only as ways to amuse themselves and break up the monotony of destroying cities every so often.

 **-Luke:** **I am liking the premise! Original well written characters are fairly close to canon (Trunks would have been more righteous/resistant...but maybe not with his mom's life on the line...).**

In a similar light – Trunks isn't exactly concerned about honor or pride in battle as much as he is accomplishing his goal. Threatening his mother, the only sense of stability he's ever known, was one way to push him toward this idea. But you have to wonder, even for a minute: if you could save your own world to doom someone else's, would you? The androids have no way of coming back now, which they don't know yet.

 **-Demisword95: as for this story, this is very intriguing. I have yet to see a story wherein F17 &18 go back in time instead. could be quite problematic for the Z warriors**

I've never seen it either, but it wasn't really inspired by that. I just remember being really interested in seeing the characters that authors would pick for their time traveler and always liking the cyborg twins, and realizing what kind of story I could put together if I combined those two elements.


	3. Chapter III: Shattered

**Game Saga – Part 2: Shattered**

In the wreckage of the battlefield – if one could even call Frieza's slaughtering a battle, that was – Vegeta stood, his aura ablaze. The cyborg twins abreast him still seemed apathetic toward him, a matter of which infuriated him. How did they know so much about him? About Kakarot? It didn't make any sense!

"I'll get what I need to know out of you little brats by force," Vegeta announced, pointing at the blonde opposite him. "And I guess we're starting with the girl, are we?"

"Do you really need to draw this out?" Eighteen half-smirked, her fists still raised to her waistline. Vegeta couldn't help but scowl at how careless her defense was. "Are you maybe waiting for Goku to show up? I wouldn't blame you if you are. Not being a 'Super Saiyan' or whatever you call it means you don't have a chance."

She was before him in an instant, but failed to attack. Vegeta was met with the blonde on an eye to eye level; she slightly floated in the air to match his height. He didn't know what infuriated him more—the fact that she was able to move at such speeds, or that she gave him an innocent smile instead of capitalizing on his weakness. "Believe me yet?"

Vegeta met his opponent's mocking with a hard right hook aimed for her cheekbones. Yet the woman lazily blocked it, laughing. "You have really soft hands. Almost like a girl's. Not what I'd expect from a so-called destroyer of worlds."

"That's **enough!** " the prince roared, thrusting both his legs forward and dropkicking the girl a few inches back. "I'll break you in half! And your brother will be next!" He raced toward the cyborg with an intensity he had only reserved for Kakarot and Frieza, throwing a quick round of strikes that, both to his surprise and delight, put Eighteen on the defensive.

That delight, however, soon went away when he saw the amused grin on Eighteen's face as she began to parry Vegeta's strikes with seemingly no effort at all. "You know, I was really hoping for a better fight from you. But I think watching you flail around like this is some of the best entertainment I've had in a long while."

Something was set off in the prince at that very moment, and he ceased his efforts to attack. He dropped back and folded his arms. "I think I get it now," he started cautiously. "You want me off my game for whatever reason. You haven't thrown a single punch at me yet—there has to be something you're hiding."

"Honestly, no," Eighteen calmly replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You're just entertainment until Goku shows up. And since we have a few hours before he actually will show his face, we should slow down and make this more interesting." Her eyes glimmered knowingly. "Unless you'd like to put this fight off? Maybe you could ask your little friends up on that cliff for help, if you felt so inclined."

"You seem to have me mistaken for someone else," Vegeta spat. "They are _not_ my friends. Much like you, I myself have been waiting a long time to see Kakarot again. I will understand how to unlock the power of a Super Saiyan if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"Mister Piccolo, what are they saying?" asked Gohan intently. He was confused by the sudden break in the action; it was quite unlike Vegeta. "Are they calling off the fight?"

"Far from it… in fact, the girl even gave Vegeta the chance to ask us for help. These two must be the real deal."

"We kinda are," came an unannounced voice.

Almost as one, the Z-Fighters pivoted and gasped at the bandana-wearing man standing behind them, his arms folded. He wore the same unsettling smile that his sister did. "Look, I'm not here to stop you. If I was, I would've struck you down minutes ago when I got here. I was just hoping that I could get to watch the fight from here as well. It's so quite lonely up in the air, after all."

"Who in the hell are you?" Tien asked, growing closer to lashing out with each step the new arrival took. "You two can't keep playing games with us like this! Either fight us or leave us alone, I don't care which!"

"Well, for starters, my name is Seventeen. Yes, like the number," the black-haired man cordially introduced himself, offering out a hand in a mock gesture. "And I'll give you more of an answer in due time, but suffice to say… we've been looking to meet Son Goku for a while."

"You've said as much," Piccolo retorted, throwing off his turban. Seventeen could sense the Namekian's preparation for battle. "With my hearing abilities, I picked up everything you and your sister said to Frieza and his father. But that's not enough. Why did you kill them?"

Seventeen shrugged. "They were in our way. I could hardly care what happens to this planet, one way or another, but I came here with very specific intentions. If Frieza and his father had blown up the planet, then I wouldn't be able to fight Son Goku. So we disposed of them." A smile once again took hold of his face. "Any other questions?"

"Are you here to kill my dad? Or take over the planet?" Gohan asked, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "If you are… I'll stop you!" he boldly declared.

Seventeen kept a stoic demeanor on the outside, but inwardly couldn't help but draw a snicker. 'So… Son Gohan, the only one who could really put up a fight against me, looked like such an awkward little brat? Hard to believe he turned into such a formidable fighter in the future.'

"Hey!" Piccolo's shout snapped Seventeen out of his slight trance. "Answer the kid. Are you here to cause us harm or not? We won't stand around and let you harm innocent people!"

"You're welcome to attack me if you feel so inclined," Seventeen responded, walking to the front of the pack and folding his arms. "But my business is only with Goku. Your interest might be better served with my sister. Vegeta might run into some trouble with her."

* * *

"Well then, Vegeta, whenever you're ready." Eighteen assumed her lackadaisical fighting stance again, finding amusement in the prince's look of bewilderment. "I'll let you make the first move again. Try to use it wisely."

No sooner than she had finished her sentence, Vegeta appeared to vanish into thin air. There hardly seemed to be a trace of him, and she couldn't sense energy. But the power difference, she knew, left her in no real danger—her primary concern was getting the fun out of Vegeta that she hadn't been able to manage with Frieza.

Her advanced senses allowed her to feel Vegeta's re-emergence behind her, and it took little effort for her to pivot around and dodge the prince's knee strike that had been intended to hit her in the back of the neck. "Paralysis, huh?" Eighteen gripped the prince's khaki-covered leg and slammed him down to the ground with it. "You really do have a gift for fighting. It's just a shame you're not on my level."

Vegeta growled, the sound slightly muffed from his face being buried in the dirt, before he sprung up and charged a ki blast at the cyborg within point blank range. But to his dismay, the cyborg reached out and grabbed his hand before he had the chance to fire it.

"Sorry," Eighteen casually apologized, as if this wasn't a fight to the death. "I'm all for letting you struggle, but energy blasts are kind of a no-no for me. I don't have any more sets of this outfit, and I can't risk you ruining them."

"How dare you imply that the best I could do is scratch your clothing?!" Vegeta hissed, trying to yank his arm free of his opponent's grip. Yet, much to his surprise, she held him firmly as her expression turned dark. "What is it you're doing here?"

Eighteen could feel the energy pulsating from Vegeta's hand still entrenched within her own palm. The sensation was equivalent to that of a gnat—noticeable, but ultimately harmless. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let go if you promise not to use any more energy blasts. Deal?"

The prince was horrified by Eighteen's proposal. "You'll treat me with more respect than that, you bitch!" With his other hand, he prepared a sphere of golden energy. Before he had the chance to throw it, however, he found himself being thrown into a nearby rock formation and buried under a rubble of debris.

* * *

"I guess Eighteen's finally decided to pick things up," Seventeen remarked. "Your offer to help your friend is still on the table, you know."

Nobody dared utter a word, to which Seventeen mock pouted. "Oh well."

* * *

It was futile.

Every time Vegeta jumped back up, Eighteen would put him right back down. It was almost comedic at first, to see the prince struggle, but it was now starting to border on downright annoying.

Eighteen blocked the prince's roundhouse kick with a forearm, punching him hard in the sternum and sending him flying. Though to Vegeta's credit, this time he was able to stop his involuntary flight backward and dash right back toward her. This did not, however, change the end result.

Vegeta went high with a full out charge, but Eighteen saw it and went low, sweeping the prince off his feet with a quick arc of her legs and forcing him onto his back.

"Stupid Vegeta," Eighteen shook her head, crossing her arms as the prince howled in pain. She faintly heard her opponent string together a violent storm of curses, but they were drowned out by her inner subconscious. 'What makes him so driven to fight battles he can't win? Even in my world… he had chance after chance to escape, yet he never took it.'

At least she could respect the Gohan and Trunks of her world for trying to run from her. At the same time, however, it exemplified the human cowardice that she had so grown to hate. Vegeta was an enigma, however—he would sooner die knowing he had exhausted every option possible to achieve victory.

She wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Hey," Eighteen cut off Vegeta's rage-filled speech, not even having fully realized what he was saying to her. "I just have a quick question. Are you used to this?"

That certainly seemed to catch the prince off-guard. "Used to what, woman?" There was almost an unspoken acceptance between the two that Eighteen had won this fight, as the Saiyan had made no attempt to stand back up.

"This cycle you seem to go through. You make some huge leap in power and seem so confident in yourself. Then you brag about it to all your little fighter friends that will actually listen to you, and you'll even fight them to prove it. After that—"

"You know nothing about my—GAH!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Eighteen hissed at him icily, having taken out his left leg with just one swift stomp. He roared in pain as he fell to his knee, only to find himself forced to look at the cyborg beauty once again as she lifted his chin with her index finger. "After that is usually when someone far superior to you, such as myself, comes along and humiliates you singlehandedly. Does that describe your life in a nutshell?"

"I-I'll… kill… you!" That sheer, burning anger allowed Vegeta to ignore the crippling pain in his left leg and flip back up to his feet, headbutting Eighteen with literally all of his might. It was to the point where he actually stumbled forward after doing it, clearly disoriented…

…and then he fell on the ground, fully and finally defeated.

To the prince's credit, Eighteen had been forced to stagger back for a moment. Nevertheless, "Sure you will, Vegeta," Eighteen dryly laughed. "I know whenever I want to kill someone, I just lie sprawled out on the ground. Poor thing. You're so helpless and completely at my mercy." She extended a palm out, beginning to charge a violent pink hue of energy in her hand. "Maybe you just need to beg a little? I might be feeling a little generous today."

What was to come was far more humiliating to Vegeta than any plea of mercy would have ever been.

* * *

Vegeta could sense it before it had even happened. Because how could it not have? Every single time Vegeta had found himself in peril, _he_ had arrived.

The outfit may have been different this time, but his spiky jet-black hair remained all too disgustingly familiar. His cheery expression haunted him far more than any Super Saiyan related nightmare he'd had in the past year.

'There's no denying it,' thought Vegeta as he faded in and out of consciousness. Before darkness gripped him completely, he had the time and coherence to manage one last thought:

'Kakarot… you've done it again, you bastard…'

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but leave Vegeta alone!" Goku's voice rang through the battlefield with an unbridled intensity seen only a few times before. "Your fight's with me now!"

The woman before him stood in shock for the briefest of moments before chuckling to herself. "Well, that's another thing the boy didn't tell us would happen. You got back a lot sooner than we thought you would."

"W-What are you talking about?" Goku questioned, perplexed by this woman's apparent knowledge of him. "You knew I'd be here? …What about Frieza and his father?" he asked, clearly unsettled. "I was hoping I'd make it here before they did, but then all of a sudden their energies just vanished. Are you responsible for that?"

"Technically, we both are," came a male voice that soon touched down next to Eighteen. "I've been a big fan of yours for a while, Son Goku. I'm Seventeen, and this is my sister, Eighteen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"So wait…" Goku scratched his head, clearly confused. "The girl over there isn't about to kill Vegeta? Could've fooled me."

Eighteen rolled her eyes and reabsorbed her energy back into her body. "Hardly. We're quite good friends now, I'd say," she laughed at Vegeta's fist unconsciously twitching, trying to form even the slightest bit of defense. "That said…"

"No, Goku," Seventeen cut his sister off, much to her surprise. But that surprise was only about to be amplified. "I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I'm here to warn you. Something's after your life, and believe it or not, it's not a person. It's a disease."

"Seventeen, what are you—?" Eighteen was cut off by the harshest glare her brother was capable of mustering, effectively coercing her into silence. 'Just what is he thinking…?'

"We had a deal, Eighteen. You would be wise to hold your end of the bargain." Seventeen turned his attention back to Goku, who still seemed completely lost with this whole series of events. "There's a virus that's going to bring you down, but luckily, I've got the cure to stop it." From his jean pocket, he produced the antidote he had been protecting this whole time, handing it to Goku.

"This small thing… is going to save my life?" Goku looked at the small capsule with wonderment for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes. "One thing doesn't add up. How do you know I'm going to get sick with this exact virus?"

"Quite frankly, Goku, you're right. I shouldn't have knowledge of these things." Seventeen closed his eyes and ran his left hand through his hair dramatically, before reopening them. "The reason I know this is because my sister and I have traveled from the future."

"W-What?! The future?" Goku gasped.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen hissed, only to be shut down again by another harsh glare from her brother. She knew him better than she knew anyone, and yet she couldn't understand what was going through his head at the moment. Yet, despite his insistent glare telling her to be quiet, she could see the devious glimmer of a plan in his eyes.

"Forgive my sister. We didn't want many people to know about our origins before you did. I had to take the liberty of knocking your friends out as well, just in case they had proven hostile." Seventeen motioned toward the cliff he had once been standing on, where a pile of unconscious bodies lay except for Bulma and Puar, whom he knew lacked the same kind of advanced hearing that the Z-Fighters had. "They're not harmed, just unconscious. You were the only one I trusted with this information at the moment."

"All right… I guess. You did kill Frieza, so you can't be that bad," Goku concluded. But his attention turned to the fighter laying next to Eighteen's boots. "But what about Vegeta? Why fight him?"

"Training purposes," the lies continued to flow smoothly off Seventeen's tongue. Eighteen had to admit, she was almost impressed with how effortlessly her brother had been pulling off this facade. "Because here's the part that you don't know—there are going to be two androids that attack an island about nine miles off of South City, and they're going to destroy everything. Once you die of that heart virus, everyone else in your little gang follows."

"You're kidding…" Goku murmured. "How strong are these guys?"

Seventeen couldn't help but smile there. "Vegeta made allusions to the fact that you can turn your hair gold. Well, he did that in the future we come from, and he went down rather easily."

"So even being a Super Saiyan wouldn't be enough…" Goku frowned. "Man, these guys sound like a challenge if I've ever heard one!"

"They most certainly are. And… I apologize for this, Goku, but they were made in our image. The doctor who modified us from original human beings made far more advanced models than us. They look exactly like us, except they are far stronger and far more merciless." Seventeen took a brief moment to look back at Eighteen, who was still stunned so heavily by this development that all she could do was nod her head. "We've come back in time not only to help you beat this virus, but to help you fight these androids in three years' time."

"Awesome! Having two training partners as strong as you guys are should be a major help!" Goku couldn't help but smile at the face of the oncoming threat, which in turn prompted a grin from Seventeen himself. "I can't wait to test my power against you guys!"

"Likewise, Goku. I've wanted to fight you for the longest time myself." Seventeen grinned, extending his hand. "I look forward to training with you."

"Seventeen, a word?" Eighteen remarked, her teeth grinding against one another in frustration. "Now?"

"I apologize for my sister. She's not exactly a… people person," Seventeen remarked. "Meet me here in about three days' time. Go home, get settled in. I'd like to gauge your power verses theirs when you're fully ready to fight."

"Got it. I'm looking forward to it." Goku gave Seventeen a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help. I have a feeling that having you guys around is gonna be a real difference maker in this fight."

"Likewise, Son Goku." Seventeen turned his back to the Saiyan, an evil smirk crossing his face. "See ya later." He then blasted off into the sky, zipping out of sight in just a few short moments.

Goku was awestruck at Seventeen's speed, feeling the wind ripple and shudder even a full minute after his departure. He then turned to look at Eighteen, who, for some odd reason, held an intense scowl on her otherwise pretty features. "So can you fly as fast as—WHOA!"

He'd been cut off by Eighteen rocketing off after her brother, nearly forcing him onto his backside from such a similarly frightening force. The full-blooded Saiyan took a moment to process everything he'd just been told as he peered around the destroyed environment. "Hehe… well, at least things won't get dull around here, at least!"

* * *

 _Hello everyone, and thanks for reading the newest installment of_ Future Reborn _!_

 _I'm sure a lot of you have questions about Seventeen's motives, and rest assured, they will be answered in due time. There's been a reason that the twins' interactions have primarily been through Eighteen's lens, so to speak. We don't really know a lot of what's going through Seventeen's head right now, but one thing's for sure – such an elaborate ruse isn't befitting of him normally. So what could've sparked it, and why is he committing to such a long facade? We'll find out when the siblings interact next chapter._

 _As far as the Vegeta and Eighteen fight went – I originally planned to make it longer, but I ultimately realized that there was no point in extending such a beatdown(that's not to say that later fights won't be lengthier - just that this one didn't serve a purpose in being thousands and thousands of words). Like I said, I'm here to tell a story, but I'm also not keen on dragging things out unnecessarily any longer. In fact, it actually served the narrative I was trying to pitch with Vegeta stubbornly throwing himself back into the fight time after time. There will definitely be ramifications related to Vegeta being handed such a humiliating loss at this point in his life, some of which might even show up in the next chapter or two. This is where Vegeta really starts to come into focus as one of the main characters of this story._

 **-Cerric:** **I'm wondering what conditions, if any, will arise on Earth to force Goku to make the immediate jump. Although considering he was happy to let a complete stranger kill Frieza and King Cold in canon, his tolerance for shenanigans might be pretty high.**

The answer: feeling Vegeta's power plummet. I imagine something similar happened in the future when Frieza might've given Tien or someone else a close call. And with how Eighteen was growing irritated with Vegeta's continued defiance, it was probably for the best that he did so.

 **-Anonymous: King cold if I'm not wrong was in his second form** **  
** **What would've happened if he transformed to his third form, or even better his final form considering his third form was on par with frieza's final form in a relaxed state?**

I'll be honest – I know that _Dragon Ball Multiverse_ had King Cold transform, as do a lot of other mediums… but I don't really care about that. Part of me feels like if he could have transformed, that he would've outright done it when his back was against the wall verses Trunks. But really, it doesn't matter; King Cold's part in this story was very minimal. I used him and Frieza to help put over how violent and careless the cyborgs could be while maintaining a typical brother-sister feud/relationship(which might be more important than you think).


End file.
